


Red Tainted Flames

by Red_bandanist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Murder, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_bandanist/pseuds/Red_bandanist
Summary: After Sapnap nearly kills both his dad's in an accident involving TNT, Skeppy decides to take matters into his own hands and make sure it never happens again.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Red Tainted Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!! I wrote this at 3 am but i hope you enjoy regardless!
> 
> Also big thank you to my friend and editor Hugg <3
> 
> PLEASE do not read if you are uncomfortable with the archive warnings!

He felt a sharp sting in his chest, quickly followed by another, deeper burn. 

Then another. And another. The jabs don’t stop. They keep coming, each one sending an unbearable surge of pain through him. 

Sapnap’s body wavers back in forth, desperately holding on for dear life and thoughts getting fuzzy with only one thing plaguing his mind. 

**Get to Bad.**

He stumbles forward, clutching at one of the larger wounds. His once white t-shirt now turning a dark shade of red around various torn edges. The sound of panting from the man in front of him, arms bloodied from the attack, isn't what's most unsettling. What makes Sapnap’s skin crawl is the way his father’s face is contorted into a smirk. 

He's barely able to lift his head up with what energy he has left, wincing at every minor movement he makes, but he’s able to catch a glimpse of Skeppy’s triumphant, shit eating grin, staring down at his bleeding out son. 

Sapnap can’t help but go against what Bad had taught him, throwing curses Skeppy’s way before collapsing to his knees, knuckles going white from gripping his wounded chest so tightly. This is it; this is the end. 

He'll die at the hand of his own father, that fucking bitch. 

Would Bad even know it was his best friend who killed him? Or would Skeppy pin it on someone else and live out the rest of his life pretending? 

His thoughts come to an abrupt stop when the diamond man lunges forward, throwing one final, fatal stab through Sapnap’s temple. 

The distressed expression on Sapnap’s face slowly subdues as the knife penetrates his skin. He slumps forward, blood dribbling down the side of his head and along the curve of his jaw. 

Pulling the knife from Sapnap’s head swiftly, an unsatisfying squelch fills the otherwise silent room. Skeppy steps back as his son’s body limply falls backwards. 

The small amount of blood pooling around Sapnap’s wounds wouldn’t be that big of an issue, Skeppy thought to himself, as he examined the scene before him. He'd gotten quite a few blood stains on his blue hoodie and his diamond encrusted hands were spotty with red. 

He looked down at Sapnap, his face was growing paler by the second, as any remaining life seeps from his skin by the second. 

The adrenaline rush sends the sun-kissed man spiraling into a flurry of exhilaration. In a moment of pure rush and excitement, he grabs Sapnap by the collar and connects his fist with his limp, emotionless face. His burning knuckles meet ice cold cheeks as Skeppy continues to pound punch after punch into Sapnap’s skin. 

When he finally calms down, he feels the blood trickling off his fingertips. He also feels the small burn mark on his left arm from the second stab he made to Sapnap’s chest. The boy had freaked out and burnt Skeppy as a last-ditch effort. Clearly, that hadn’t worked out in his favor. 

Skeppy lifts the discarded blade from the floor where he had set it before battering the not-so-living daylight out of Sapnap. With a gentle finger, he runs his index across the knife to wipe off the blood, some remaining behind and spreading the red liquid further. 

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, now that his adrenaline high was dying down, realization dawned on him like a fucking bus running him over. 

What would Bad think when he got home? 

Skeppy looked down at his hands, one holding a bloodied knife he had just committed murder with and the other trembling incessantly, blood stains coating both. 

He'd done it. 

He’d gotten back at Sapnap for almost killing Bad and Himself in a TNT explosion. That fucking bitch almost took Bad, his everything, from him. So, the raven-haired boy had it coming. 

That was the only “rational” conclusion Skeppy could come to. 

He couldn’t afford to live without Bad, in fact it was _literally_ impossible for one to be alive without the other. The whole soul bonding thing had seemed like a promising idea at the time, but the more time went on, the more the tan man got paranoid of anything happening to Bad. 

After the explosion, Skeppy had spent countless nights awake thinking about what he would have done if Bad hadn’t jumped out of the way just in time. 

He wouldn’t have those good morning kisses or sleepy “mmmr’s” of annoyance when Skeppy didn’t immediately come to bed as demanded if Sapnap had successfully, but unintentionally blown up his Father. 

In fact, now, he was sure an accident like that would never happen again. 

He looked over to Sapnap’s body again, this time a hesitant but satisfied grin formed on his lips. 

“I brought you into the world Sapnap, you forgot I can easily take you out” he mumbles, nudging Sapnaps limp body with his foot as he stared down at the mess of a boy. 

Skeppy stared down at Sapnap’s corpse for a while before deciding he needed to get this dried blood off his fingers. 

The icy cold water ran down his knuckles as he scrubbed gently, removing the blood stains from his tan fingers. This definitely wasn’t how he had planned to spend his Saturday evening. 

Sapnap was his son, they had adopted him when he was only a baby. To think he had murdered him, well...that was something Skeppy still couldn’t bring himself to fully realize. 

Part of him hated himself for what he had done. 

He wanted to scream until his lungs gave out and cry until his throat felt dry, but he couldn’t. His eyes wouldn’t shed a single tear and the only sound he could hear himself making was a chuckle. A deep, sinister, ominous chuckle. 

A chuckle that turned into a strained laugh. 

A laugh that turned into an almost kettle like wheeze. 

Skeppy found himself on the floor, clenching his stomach while he had a laughing fit, unable to process his own emotions and thoughts, or even what was happening. 

The house suddenly fell deafeningly silent. Skeppy’s heart sank when the mocking tone of the younger boy didn’t pierce through his ears. And for the first time it hit him, the boy with the firey spirit was gone. 

His son was gone. 

Hiccups erupting from his throat, he crawled over to Sapnap and for the first time, his body finally allowing him to shed a tear. 

In fact, he allowed himself to shed multiple tears, rolling down his cheeks in choked up sobs. Once the tears came, he couldn’t stop himself. The regret pooling in his gut and the shame of his actions tearing at his skin made it impossible for Skeppy to breath. 

No matter how many times he inhaled, his lungs just felt emptier. His heart was racing in his chest and he could feel his body start to violently tremble. All he could do was sit there, next to his son’s corpse and sob uncontrollably. 

Skeppy stayed there until he heard another half choked-up sob in the doorway behind him, followed by a quiet and shaky, almost afraid, 

“Oh my goodness Skeppy, what did you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic!! its my first one but hopefully not the last.
> 
> Any kudos/comments/bookmarks are super appreciated! <3


End file.
